


And let me kiss you

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый день Найла с брекетами</p>
            </blockquote>





	And let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Название: And let me kiss you  
> Бета: команда WTF One Direction 2014  
> Размер: драббл, 328 слов  
> Пейринг: Найл Хоран/Лиам Пейн  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Первый день Найла с брекетами  
> Примечание: таймлайн – декабрь 2011 г. В названии использованы слова из песни «Kiss you» группы «One Direction»  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

На прикроватном столике стоит кружка с чаем, тарелка недоеденного супа, две бутылки воды и еще пиала с какой-то гадостью – Найл предпочитает не знать, что там.  
– Чи-и-ипсы, – жалобно ноет он и тут же морщится от боли.  
– Никаких чипсов, – извиняюще говорит Лиам. – Хочешь, подогрею молока? Ты же обычно любишь молоко вечером.  
– А сейчас я хочу чипсов и кексов. И ребрышек. И желейных мишек, – Найл мечтательно закрывает глаза.  
– Желейные мишки – одна химия.  
– Ага, вкуснятина же.… О, слушай, а если взять кастрюлю – вот ту, красную – и положить туда желейных мишек? И поставить на огонь. Мишки станут мягонькими, и я смогу их есть! – Найл с довольным видом поднимает вверх указательный палец.  
– Мишки станут мягонькими и горячими, тебе горячего нельзя сейчас. А когда остынут, то станут снова тягучими. Поэтому лучше привыкай к тому, что желейные мишки – гадкая химия.  
– Тогда и мороженое – гадкая химия… И хот-доги… И мои любимые отбивные… Только вот этот суп из растертых овощей – такая полезная вкуснятина!  
Лиам проводит рукой по волосам Найла. Отрастают корни, скоро надо будет снова красить.  
– Вот, правильный подход, – бодро отвечает он. – Суп из овощей и бульон и… Ээээ… Суп еще какой-нибудь.  
– Спасибо, Джейми Оливер.  
– Най, боль скоро пройдет, да и ты привыкнешь. Через неделю будешь есть все то, что и раньше, я уверен!  
Найл возмущенно поворачивает голову.  
– Неделю?! Ты серьезно, неделю? Я планировал уже завтра пойти в «Нандо»!  
– Ты же все равно не сможешь ничего жевать, – пытается отговорить его Лиам.  
– А я проверю.  
Минуту они тихо лежат.  
– Но оно же того стоит, да? Не из-за менеджмента, плевал я на то, какими они хотят видеть мои зубы. Имидж, шмимидж. Я не из-за этого согласился.  
– А из-за чего?  
– Ну, вот так… Я подумал, может, с ровными зубами целоваться как-то лучше, – слегка краснеет он.  
– Серьезно? – смеется Лиам. – Ты поэтому согласился носить брекеты?  
Найл кивает.  
– Да я как-то и до того не жаловался, – подмигивает ему Лиам.  
– Тогда ладно, – начинает улыбаться Найл. – А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы проверить, мешают ли брекеты поцелуям?  
– Очень даже положительно, – отвечает Лиам и подвигается ближе.


End file.
